Gold in Darkness
by neko-hanyou12
Summary: Inuyasa, once hanyou and now vampire, has been betrayed by his beloved Queen. He wishes to build his own empire of vampires. But he'll need a Queen. And the princess of the north, lady Kagome, will do just fine. PairingsKagxInu,MirxSan,Sessx?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey everyone! Yeah I know I've been posting Fanfics a lot lately, but hopefully you're happy about that! I hope you like this fic. But, just a warning, a may not update on this one as soon as I do on my other fic. This is more difficult for me to come up with ideas.

Summary:

Inuyasha was once a hanyou, but there's no stopping a Vampire Queen once she has chosen her next victim. But after Inuyasha see's his Queen, Kikyo, with a newly sired vampire he runs off to start his own empire. But he needs a queen, and who's a better candidate than the human princess of the North, Lady Kagome?

Gold in Darkness

By Neko-hanyou12

Chapter 1: A bloody nights work

He dropped the now lifeless body onto the bed in the room he had rented for the night. She would be awake by dawn. By that time she would be a vampire like him, like he had been for over two hundred years.

This young maiden would be a valuable member of his Lady's empire. He had watched from afar for about a month and had learned a little about her, as he did with all his victims.

Her name had been Emirri Yamagato and she was fifteen going on sixteen, the age he usually preyed upon. She had been the daughter of a high-ranked soldier and he had taught her how to fight. She had strength that would prove most useful.That was why he chose her as his next victim, to benefit the Lady.

Everything he did was for his Lady, the Vampire Queen. It had been two days since he had last seen his lovely Queen and he was missing her terribly. He was to leave within the hour, but first he had to clean up.

He looked into the mirror on the dresser and saw, even in the darkness, that his long silver hair was drenched in blood, from both him and the girl. She had put up a fight which is what he liked but it usually didn't lead up to a lot of blood loss like it did tonight. This had caused him to feel lightheaded, like he had gone days without a "meal".

He felt a pang atop his head and he looked closer to notice that a small notch was in his left dog ear. It was not important, it would grow back within a day, but it hurt like hell!

'That damn girl! Who the hell does she think she is?'

The vampire shrugged and grabbed the towel that was lying over the corner chair. He poured the full water jug into the porcelain basin in front of the mirror. He dipped the towel into the basin and began to wash out the blood which was now staining the pure white porcelain.

'I've got to be heading back, she's probably expecting me.'

He shook himself dry, looking so much like a dog and then checked himself once again in the mirror. Once he found himself presentable he began to finish up his work.

He walked over to the cheap, three-legged nightstand that stood next to the bed. He pulled two roses out of his red haori, one black and one white. The white rose, which was wilting, signified the loss of her innocence and the black one represented her death, but also her new existence as a vampire.

He always did this after a killing. He also gave his prey a red rose every night before the killing, to aware the maiden of his presence. Most thought it was a gift from an admirer not a threat form a vampire. He had yet to find a girl that saw the red roses as a warning. If that were to ever happen, then he would be intrigued.

He looked out the shaded over window and used his enhanced senses to tell that dawn would be in about an hour. He walked to the sliding door and looked back at his prey. Her black hair was put into tiny little braids that were spread across the bed, giving her almost a Medusa appearance.

He gave her small form a smile, one with no emotion, and slid open the door and made his exit. He walked down the rotting stairs, down to the pub. His bare feet making almost no sound as he descended down the stairs. He finally reached the downstairs only to be bombarded by a wave of noise that came from a bunch of drunks that sat at the corner table by the entrance.

The bartender and owner of the pub and inn gave the vampire a smile as he cleaned an old mug.

"Will you care for a drink, Lord Inuyasha?"

"No thanks, Myoga," replied the vampire as he pushed his way past another load of drunks.

"Well then would you like a horse to borrow for the long trip home? I have a new stallion out back. He should be one hell of a ride."

Inuyasha didn't usually show kindness to anyone but his prey, but Myoga was an old friend of his, who also knew Inuyasha's true nature. Myoga had always saved the back bedroom at the inn for Inuyasha so that he could sire. So Inuyasha treated Myoga with as much respect as a vampire and former half-demon could give to a human.

Inuyasha gave Myoga a quick smirk then walked to the door. Once there he turned to Myoga and replied.

'Nah, I think I'll walk."

And with that he walked out the door. He stopped for a second outside the door to take in a deep breath of the cool night air. Then he quickly jumped up to the top of the nearest house and hopped the roofs and headed in the direction of the dark and dank forest he and his people called home.

End of Chapter

A/N: So? What do you guys think? I know it is kind of short but the chapters will get longer! I promise! Please no flames! Please send positive Reviews, they are really appreaciated! One explanation for my fic is that vampires have a reflection because they have to or a huge chunk of my fanfic wouldn't make sense so deal with it.

**Here's what to look forward to in Chapter 2:**

**Miroku**

**Kikyo's betrayel (that #&)**

**A mentioning of Sesshy (Akane, I hope you're happy)**

**A broken-hearted Inuyasha**

I would like at least five reviews before I post the second chapter. It's all ready to got too.

Hope you liked it!

-Kameko a.k.a. Neko-hanyou12

**Important Question for readers:**

**Should Kagome be-**

**Resiliant and not like Inuyasha at first**

**Like Inuyasha from the start and be a true romantic**

**Be choice A with a little C rolled in**

**Please Send A, B, or C with your reviews! It's up to you guys and I want you to like it so this is your decision.**

**See ya Soon!**

**-Kameko (again)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it's been a while, I've been so busy lately. Last week my brother got hurt on his ski-trip, then I got sick and now I'm sick again. I'm really not supposed to be on the computer because I'm sick but I'm just so bored! I've stayed home form school sick twice this week, and it's really boring! And I actually wanted to go to school, because this week is Spirit Week and we get to dress in weird outfits all week. Oh well, hopefully I'll be able to go to school tomorrow. Anyways, so sorry about this chapter being so late, I'll try to post quicker next time!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

-Kameko-chan (neko-hanyou12)

**Gold in Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha walked down the long corridor of the caves south wing. On both of the walls on each side were black curtains pinned to the wall with black and gold wall sconces that held blood red candles. He reached the door at the end of the corridor and knocked lightly, waiting for entrance.

"Inuyasha, is that you," came a strong and commanding female voice.

In answer, Inuyasha entered the room to greet his Lady. As soon as he stepped into the room he was overwhelmed by incense that affected his sensitive nose. He gave a slight cough but quickly recovered, hating to seem weak. He had always hated the isence, but his Lady had always insisted on having it to cover up her scent. Her scent of a dead and rotting corpse.

Inuyasha cleared his head and searched the room. He finally spotted his Queen, sitting at the corner vanity. She didn't even look at him, just continued to comb her waist-length raven hair with the long, gold-inlayed comb, staring into the mirror as if trying to find a way to escape into that world of perfection.

"Kikyo, Darling, are you alright?" Inuyasha kept his voice strong, letting a little tone of concern seep through.

Kikyo looked over at him and gestured for him to come to her. Inuyasha obeyed and stood behind her, his tall figure looking back at him through the mirror. Her pale, fragile hand grabbed his and wrapped it around her neck.

He knelt down, pushed back her hair and gently placed his head on her shoulder. The black velvet of her gown softly grazed his cheek.

"Were you successful, My Love," Kikyo asked, still staring into the mirror and her voice barely over a whisper.

"Yes, I suspect she will find her way by midnight at the latest. She will be most useful to you my Lady." Kikyo gave a slight smile, her heart not in it at all.

"Well, while you were away, my Dear, I made a conquest as well."

Inuyasha arched one eyebrow, clearly surprised. Kikyo hadn't sired a vampire since him, and that was over 200 years ago. Inuyasha made no move to ask questions so Kikyo continued.

"His name is Naraku, he was a young Lord from a prosperous village just east of here."

As Kikyo explained Inuyasha felt a surge of jealousy settle in his stomach. When Kikyo had said Naraku's name her eyes had held a burning fire that Inuyasha had not seen in her in years.

"Will you please show him around, Inuyasha? I'll know he'll be fine here once he's used to it, but right now he is in a kind of fog. He is a nenpaisha after all. He needs a strong male leader to show him the ropes and your perfect for the job."

Kikyo gave Inuyasha an evil smile, but to him it was the warmest smile he had seen in hundreds of years. Inuyasha smiled back and lifted Kikyo off the chair, holding her by her waist. Kikyo stayed perfectly still, her eyes not even lighting up. Inuyasha kissed her hard and she kissed him back. But as she kissed him she did it as if rehearsed, as if there should be no passion in something like that. They finally broke apart and Inuyasha set his fair Lady lightly on the ground.

"You better get back to your chamber, you need your rest," whispered Kikyo as she sat back down onto her chair.

"Yes, My Lady."

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo on the cheek and headed for the door. As he was about to enter the long hallway once again, he heard Kikyo's voice call him back.

"Oh, and Naraku will be staying in the room connected to yours."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise but he hid it in his voice.

"You mean Sesshomaru's old room?"

Kikyo didn't avert her eyes form the mirror but she consciously put hand up to her shoulder, remembering the event that happened years ago.

"Yes, I hate to see a room go to waste. Now go and get some rest." Inuyasha heard the steel in her soft voice. He had stepped over the line, as he often did when the subject of Sesshomaru lingered in the air.

Inuyasha nodded, closed Kikyo's door, and made his way down the hall. He continued walking, following the little light the wall sconces provided. He really didn't need the light though. He was a vampire, a creature of the night. Therefore he had a keen eyesight in the dark.

Also, when he had been among the living he had been the son of a great demon lord and a human woman, making him a hanyou. This fact meant that even when he was living, he was stronger than most of the vampires living in the Hujin caves under the Queen's rule.

He stopped once he had reached a stone stairwell carved into the left side of the wall. He slowly and gracefully walked up the curving stairwell, reaching the uppermost part of the cave. He reached the little hall that held only two rooms, both on the right side.

He opened up the first door and entered his bedchamber. There he saw the two four-post beds that were draped in blood colored curtains. His bed, as usual, had the curtains pulled down while his partner's was pulled back revealing a figure reading.

The vampire looked up from his book and smiled at Inuyasha, his dark eyes gleaming with mischief. His dark hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and he was wearing his usual apparel, the purple robes of a houshi, the robes he had been sired in.

"Hey, Miroku," said Inuyasha as he sat on his bed opposite of his friend.

"Mmm.." nodded Miroku as he continued to read the leather-bound book.

"What the hell are you reading?"

Miroku finally gave Inuyasha his full attention and closed the book.

"Nani?"

"I said," growled Inuyasha, "What the hell are you reading?"

Inuyasha NEVER liked to be ignored and he thought that after living with the monk for almost 200 years and having been friends for even longer that Miroku would realize this.

'Guess he's not just a pervert, but a dumbass too,' Inuyasha thought.

"Oh…it's just the diary of a girl I recently sired," replied Miroku. Then he added mischievously, "It seems that there was more to her than meets the eye, she was quite a naughty girl. From reading this diary she sounds pretty easy. I guess she wasn't much of a conquest."

"Shut up, you hentai," growled Inuyasha.

Miroku always slept with his victims before siring. Sad thing was that Miroku wasn't the only one who slept with their victim before siring. Most of the vampires in the Hujin cave did, both males and females. It's just that Miroku was that most perverted. He had always been like that, even when he was alive.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been childhood friends during their days as the living. Inuyasha had seen him walking the streets about a month after he had been sired. Missing his old friend he had followed him till they were in a secluded part of the town. Then he showed himself.

Flashback

Inuyahsa jumped out of the sakura tree he had been hiding in. It was close to nightfall and he had work to do but he wanted to see Miroku first. He stood in front of his friend, crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha, is that you?"

Miroku's voice was barely over a whisper, but Inuyasha could hear it as clearly as a bell. His hanyou senses combined with his newly acquired vampire powers made him close to unstoppable. He smiled and nodded as Miroku did the same.

"Everyone thought you were dead. Your father sent your brother, Sesshomaru, to try and find you a couple of weeks ago and he has yet to return. He's suspected to be dead as well."

"He is," Inuyasha replied simply, "and so am I."

"Wha…What do you mean your dead," asked Miroku quietly, "Your standing right in front of me."

"Sesshomaru and I are vampires. Do you wish to be one? If so, then you can live forever, stay this young forever, without disease."

Miroku nodded and gave a steady and clear "yes". Inuyasha smirked, knowing that was going to be the answer. Since birth, Miroku had been cursed with a wind tunnel in his right palm. Every year, as he grew older, the tunnel would get bigger, so eventually he would be sucked up by his own right hand. If he were to become a vampire, the wind tunnel would stop growing and he would no longer be cursed, he would just have a very valuable weapon.

"Stand still," instructed Inuyasha.

He moved slowly and determinately towards his friend. Inuyasha loomed over Miroku and pulled down on his robe, exposing the nape of his neck. Inuyasha quickly dove into his neck, puncturing the underlying vein. Miroku took in a sharp breath but began to relax as the process continued.

Once he had drained Miroku, Inuyasha bit his own bottom lip and dropped a bit of his own blood onto Miroku's puncture wounds, making the process complete.

Miroku went limp in Inuyasha's arms and Inuyasha slung him over his shoulders and leapt into the nearby tree, heading for the caves.

End Flashback

That was the first and LAST time Inuyasha had ever sired a male. To most vampires they get much more pleasure out of siring someone of the opposite sex, making it a more romantic experience.

To Inuyasha, a male's blood was sour and thin while a female's was sweet and rich.

Miroku's voice interrupted Inuyahsa from his thoughts.

"What!"

"I said," Miroku repeated, "That the new guy, Naraku I think it was, was warming up to Kikyo quite nicely."

Inuyasha's eyes widened but he let the feeling of jealous rage pass.

"Feh."

"Well I wasn't sure if it was normal of him to have been staying in her quarters for a whole night," Miroku continued, "I've never noticed you stay the whole night with her?"

Inuyasha sent Miroku a death glare but he ignored it and continued on.

"If I do recall, your still as pure as a white lamb. It's so endearing, really it's quite adorable. Who are you saving yourself for? Me, perhaps? Sorry, Inuyasha, but I don't play that game. But if you insist…" A pillow flew straight at the now laughing Miroku.

"Shut up, you fuckin' pervert," growled Inuyasha as he laid himself down on his bed.

Miroku threw the pillow back at Inuyasha, not phasing him at all. He just continued to stare at the curtains hanging over his bed. Miroku shrugged, picked up his book, and continued reading.

"Hey," said Inuyasha five minutes later.

"What," asked Miroku as he put down the diary.

"Why the hell are we friends?"

Miroku paused and thought about the question for a moment.

"Because no one but me can tolerate your stupidity," Miroku replied sweetly.

"Good to know," mumbled Inuyasha as he turned over on his side.

Miroku blew out the one remaining candle in the room and draped himself over his own bed.

Good Night, Inuyasha," said Miroku as he closed his eyes.

"Feh."

Inuyasha knew it wasn't going to be a peaceful "night". He couldn't help but wonder if what Miroku said about Kikyo and the new guy, Naraku, was true Why was he having so many doubts about his Lady's love for him.

Did she not love him back? Did he love her completely?

'Of course we love each other! We made a vow of everlasting love under the Goshinbou(sp?) the night she sired me!'

But Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He had to see Kikyo, that much was certain. He had to ask Kikyo if there was something she wasn't telling him. Then he would put that worthless nenpaisha, Naraku, in his place.

Inuyasha turned over and got out of bed, and went to the mahogany bedside table. He pulled out a piece of parchment from the drawer along with his black-feathered quill. He dipped the quill into the dark pool of ink and quickly scribbled something down. He put the quill down and walked toward the door, parchment in hand.

Before reaching the hall he heard the rustling of sheets behind him. 'Damnit, he's awake!'

"Inuyasha, what are you doing," came Miroku's sleep-filled voice.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Miroku sat up immediately, thinking he had figured out the reason for Inuyasha's random adventure.

"You're going to spy on Kikyo, aren't you?"

Miroku's eyes lit up as he realized he was right. Inuyasha hated how someone could figure him out so easily, it made him feel vulnerable.

"You can come, but you have to shut the hell up," hissed Inuyasha as he stepped out into the hall.

Miroku followed Inuyasha, the clicking of his sandals on the stone floor being the only sound that could be heard. First, Inuyasha walked to the second door in the hallway.

"What are we…" started Miroku.

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha stopped right in front of the door to Naraku's room and pulled out the piece parchment he had just written on.

"What's that for?"

Inuyasha ignored Miroku and quietly set the folded parchment on the floor in front of the door. He then quickly stood up and began to make his way to the stairs. Before following Inuyasha, Miroku bent down and without moving it from it's spot, read the parchment

**Use Caution, You are not welcome here.**

'Hell hath no fury like a vampire scorned,' thought Miroku as he went to catch up with Inuyasha, 'This should be interesting.'

Both vampires stood side by side as they slowly opened the door to the Queen's bedchamber. Miroku stood in the entranceway, shocked by the scene before him. Inuyasha walked closer, not knowing how to react.

There, right in front of him, was his beloved Queen lying in another man's arms. Inuyasha's world had come crashing down in a matter of seconds. His Lady, His Queen, had been lying to him! The moments they had shared meant nothing. Not just that, they seemed almost foul and disgusting!

"Is that him," Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Yes," Miroku's voice was barely over a whisper, "That's Naraku."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, anger boiling inside of him.

'What to do now,' thought Inuyasha. He obviously couldn't stay in the caves, under Kikyo's rule. He didn't belong there anymore. Had he ever really belonged there? He always thought he did, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Go to our room," instructed Inuyasha, "and pack our things. Just the necessities, and don't forget my tetsusaiga."

"Why," asked Miroku, completely confused.

"Because we're leaving, tonight. So go and meet me back here when you're done."

Miroku nodded but before leaving asked, "What are you going to do?"

Inuyasha gave Miroku a ruthless smile that he knew all to well, "I'm going to leave the happy couple a little gift."

Miroku shrugged and walked out of the room to go get their things.

Once Miroku was gone Inuyasha pinched his finger with his claw and let a trail of blood slowly run down his finger. He didn't even flinch, the cut not inflicting any pain on him at all.

He deliberately walked over to Kikyo's vanity, the place where Inuyasha had seen Kikyo waste away her days, and with the blood began to write on the mirror. He wrote quickly, knowing that the scent of blood could wake up the two vampire lovers. The scent of blood always turned a vampires head, always. The two lovers didn't stir from the scent of exposed blood, they were in to peaceful a sleep in each other's arms.

Inuyasha grabbed a black handkerchief that was draped over a crystal perfume bottle and tied it around his bleeding finger. Within a matter of seconds Miroku reappeared holding a green sack, his gold staff, and Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping couple, his beloved and his new enemy. Then he walked over to Miroku and grabbed his sword before walking into the hall. He headed to the nearest of the cave's exit.

Miroku looked over at the vanity mirror and chuckled, then closed the door and followed Inuyasha down the hall. Miroku could only imagine how Kikyo would react to finding "traitor" written in blood on her precious mirror and to find Inuyasha and himself missing.

'Knowing Kikyo, she probably won't even flinch,' thought Miroku.

But, boy, was he wrong.

End of Chapter

Woahh…I think that was a cliffhanger! If it was, than yeah me! I can't really tell if it's a cliffhanger because it's my own writing, I can tell in other people's writings though. 2pts. For me!

Please Read This!

Explanations-

Vampires in my fic can go out in the daytime. Sunlight doesn't kill them, it just weakens them. So they usually sleep in the daytime so they can go out in the nighttime, when they are stronger. They also are not able to take human life in the daytime to make them stronger. It's part of a curse so if they do take human life during the day they are punished. No one knows what the punishment is because no vampire as attempted to try and kill during the day.

When siring a vampire always hopes to sire a mujitsu, or innocent, because they gain more strength turning something pure dark. So if they sire someone who holds darkness in their heart, even a little bit, little power will be gained by the vampire. Many vampires feud over mujitsu's because they are in short supply.

Vocab-

Hujin(name of cave)-heartlessness, inhumanity

Nenpaisha-apprentice

Nenkimono-Lord

Wagakimi-Elder

4.Vampires have ranks and they are

Nenpaisha- less than 100yrs.

Nenkimono- over 100yrs.

Wagakimi- over 500yrs.

These ranks depend on how long the vampire has been a vampire. The longer someone has been a vampire the more power they have. Next to the rank is listed the years experience you have to have to be in a certain rank.

Yeah! I'm done explaining things!

But, I have bad news. I won't be able to update again this week like I wanted to because I am going away on vacation. But I am hoping to work on my fanfics while I am at the beach in FA.

But for When I am back I want you guys to answer this question if and when you review-

What rank are Inuyasha and Miroku in?

If 6 of you get it right then I will post once I get back. Next chapter should be good, more characters are going to enter!

Love you all!

Bye!

p.s. Thanks for all the awesome reviews on both of my fics! Always appreciated!


End file.
